


Couples' Costumes

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Stiles may have been going solo to the Hale Halloween party, but he was rocking the shit out of his Spider-Man outfit and didn't need a Gwen Stacy or Mary Jane to complete the look.Though maybe Stiles wouldn't say no to someone else who looked good in red.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween all! 
> 
> All thanks to [Twist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind) for beta'ing this ficlet.
> 
> I feel like I haven't contributed to the Steter fandom in awhile, so have at it ;)

Stiles huffed as he pulled on his costume. It was tight, he was definitely going to sweat, and getting out of it at the end of the night was going to be impossible but so worth it. It had taken ages to find the perfect Spider-Man costume and he was going to relish every moment he wore it.

He pulled the red suit up over his shoulder and turned to look at himself in the mirror. Utter perfection.

“Scott! Come zip me up!” Stiles yelled at his best friend who was currently getting dressed in the bathroom.

Scott came trundling into the room in his sheep costume and Stiles did not even bother to hold back a snort. “Shut up, Kira wanted to go as Little Bo Peep and I’m her sheep.” Scott blushed and patted at his ears and tail. 

“Ugh, couples’ costumes.” Stiles rolled his eyes and turned his back to Scott.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re only jealous because you don’t have a Gwen Stacy or Mary Jane to go with.” Scott laughed as he zipped up Stiles’ costume. 

“You wound me Scottie! Not all of us have your luck with the ladies, or the men!” Stiles winked as he struck a pose in the mirror. It didn’t matter that he was going solo, his outfit was sure to draw attention. Stiles pulled the mask over his head and him and Scott left to get Kira.

She was waiting outside her house, dressed as an adorable Bo Peep, and came bounding to the car. If Scott weren’t wearing the ears and tail some might get confused as to who was the sheep.

“Looking to catch some tonight Stiles?” Kira asked with a wink. “Looking good.”

Scott pouted but Stiles laughed. “Kira, we should keep the flirting to a minimum, might make Scott jealous.”

“Oh!” Kira exclaimed. “You know I could never abandon my little sheep, Scott! He would be lost without his Bo Peep.” 

And that was Stiles’ cue to tune out to the nauseating goo they were inevitably engaging in.

The Hale house was roaring by the time they pulled up, and Stiles was honestly stoked to be invited. The Hales were the creme-de-la-creme of Beacon Hills, and though there had been a big house-fire years ago, they had all come out unscathed and the house looked even better than before.

“I’m going to get my freak on. If I get lucky you guys will have to find your own way home!” Stiles said as he jumped out of the car. 

Stiles was surprised that the Hales could stand the noise considering they were werewolves--though of course that was on the down-low and Stiles was only in the know because of Scott. Whatever the reason for them being able to continuously throw amazing parties, Stiles was grateful.

“Stiles, you’ll probably pass out in a corner somewhere,” Scott interjected and Stiles frowned.

“Hey! That was one time! Besides, now that I’m 18 I need to get started on my life experiences. You know, live a little.”

Kira chuckled and dragged both boys inside, which was fine by him. He wanted to party!

The music was pumping and there were bodies everywhere, and Stiles took a moment to bask in it. He saw Superman and Cats, Poison Ivy and Beetlejuice, more couples' costumes and even a few werewolves (snort).

Scott and Kira went in search of drinks and Stiles tried to look for a familiar face among the sea of costumes.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my baby boy.” A voice purred behind him. Stiles startled and flailed around to see who was talking to him only to come face to face with another masked vigilante: Deadpool.

“Deadpool.” Stiles acknowledged. “And I’m not your baby boy.”

Deadpool grabbed at his chest. “You wound me sweetheart! Haven’t you read _any_ of our fanfiction?” Deadpool leered, or at least that’s what Stiles thought he was doing but it was hard to tell with the mask. 

Stiles blushed, because of course he had read it, but he definitely was not going to own up to it. “Well obviously _you_ have. Did you forget that it’s just make-believe?”

Deadpool laughed, a deep and beautiful sound that made Stiles shiver. Uh-oh.

“Oh darling, tonight is all about make believe.” Deadpool reached out as if to caress Stiles’ face but stopped short. Stiles swayed towards the hand still extended towards his face, the music swelling around him.

He felt caught in a spell and did not want it to end. “Halloween.” Stiles whispered, unsure why that left his mouth, but it seemed to make sense to Deadpool.

“Indeed, my boy, Halloween.” The hand landed gently on his cheek and it was warm, branding his skin and making pleasure burn deep in his thighs. Deadpool took measured steps towards him and Stiles was caught, matching him step for step until he was backed into a corner. “So, what do you say Spider-Man? You’ve caught me in your web, are you going to eat your prey?”

And that should not sound erotic, but it did. Stiles was nodding before he could think better of it. He was high on the energy of the room and the man caging him in, and didn’t want it to stop.

Deadpool’s hands landed on his hips, holding him tight, and the next instant Stiles found himself thrown over a muscled shoulder and being dragged upstairs. People hooted and hollered, someone even yelling “Yeah Spideypool!”.

Stiles laughed, punch-drunk, and smacked at the ass in his face. That only seemed to encourage Deadpool as he let out a sinful growl while he carried Stiles to one of the bedrooms. 

They entered and Stiles was placed gently on the bed. Deadpool took the time to close and lock the door as Stiles made himself comfortable. He looked around and realised that they had managed to make it to Peter’s room and that only made Stiles’ arousal burn brighter.

He wanted the older man to smell Stiles all over his sheets, wanted Peter to know exactly what Stiles had been up to while he was away doing who knows what.

Deadpool drew his attention again when the man kneeled on the end of the bed. “Oh baby boy, you look so delicious spread out for me.”

Stiles blushed, feeling the urge to cover himself, but stayed as he was for Deadpool to enjoy. The half-chub he was sporting was on full display in the skin-tight spandex and Stiles was gratified to see the same in Deadpool’s outfit.

“Are you going to take that mask off?” Stiles asked, trailing his right hand down his torso. Deadpool seemed distracted watching Stiles caress himself, but looked up at the question.

“You won’t like what’s underneath sweetheart.”

Ugh Stiles was going to die from the perfection that was this man cosplaying Deadpool. “Please, Wade.” Stiles whispered. He reached up to pull off his mask, ready to be done with the charade and on to the sex.

Deadpool groaned. “I’m going to ruin you.” He reached up and gripped the mask, pulling it over his head. Stiles felt his heart thud in his chest, slowly at first, then speeding up when he saw who was under the mask.

Peter Hale.

Stiles moaned. “Shit, yes yes yes!” 

Stiles’ reaction seemed to surprise the older man as his eyes widened slightly but then Peter was smirking, the smirk that dominated Stiles’ dreams, and crawled over him. They stared at each other, breathing in each other’s air, their mouths mere inches apart.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Peter said, voice low, and Stiles leaned up in response.

The kiss burned his lips, Peter’s supernaturally hot body searing his when the older man laid on him, and Stiles was consumed by it. He rolled his hips up and moaned when one of the older man’s hands reached down and clasped at his ass, pulling him tighter to Peter.

Stiles had never put much stock in grinding, but shit, it felt good. Every rock of Peter’s body against his, every brush of their cocks, sent tingles throughout his body. And maybe that was because it was Peter, the man he’d been fantasizing about for a long time, but everything about this made Stiles feel wild.

He grasped at Peter’s hair, panting as he pulled back from the kiss only to groan when Peter started kissing down his neck. Stiles didn’t know he was into biting until the older man started nipping at his throat and Stiles let out an unbelievably loud groan in response.

It only seemed to spur Peter on as he sucked hard at Stiles’ neck, the pain thrilling. Peter sat up suddenly and gripped Stiles, flipping him over and tugging the zipper down. 

“Oh, my naughty boy.” Peter hummed as he was greeted with bare skin beneath the costume.

Stiles couldn’t help but wiggle at that, embarrassed but pleased that Peter seemed to like it. Peter allowed Stiles to move so he could peel out of his costume, helping when he needed it.

As soon as Stiles was naked Peter was pushing him back on the bed, kissing his thighs and smirking up at Stiles from between his spread legs. “Look at you, already drooling for me.” Peter said as he leaned in to lick at the precum beading at the tip of Stiles’ cock.

He’d be ashamed if he weren’t so turned-on.

“What a treat.” Peter grinned as he proceeded to lick up the length of Stiles’ cock. “And I didn’t even have to do a trick to get it.” He winked and Stiles could feel a blush burning his cheeks.

“Shut up and blow me.” Stiles groaned as he covered his face with his arms.

“With pleasure.” Peter cooed.

And shit, Stiles had been blown before but not by a werewolf and definitely not by anyone with Peter’s talent. Peter sucked him all the way down and swallowed, humming around his cock, and Stiles bucked up into it. Luckily, Peter seemed pleased by his reaction and didn’t try to stop Stiles’ hips from thrusting into his mouth. He _encouraged_ it, even, guiding Stiles’ hands into his hair, and Stiles was not going to turn down an invitation like that!

He gripped Peter’s hair tightly, delighted by the moan Peter let loose, and rolled his hips up, pushing further into Peter’s hot mouth. It was magic and Stiles could feel pleasure zinging down his thighs and curling his toes as little needy gasps and moans escaped his mouth at the thought of using Peter for his pleasure. 

Soon, he could feel himself getting close. “Peter, shit, ah-ah, I’m going to-”

Peter pulled off his cock before he could finish and Stiles whined at the loss, until he saw Peter frantically pushing his own costume off his shoulders. Stiles sat up to help, hands ghosting down Peter’s abs as the man finally kicked his way free.

Before he could register what was happening, Peter was pushing him back down. Peter spat into his hand and reached down to grip their cocks firmly. Stiles didn’t know how it could possibly feel better than Peter’s mouth, but it did.

Maybe it was the knowledge that they were skin-to-skin, or that they were about to cum all over each other as Peter expertly jacked them off, or even that it was Peter he was having sex with, but whatever it was it had Stiles gripping Peter’s shoulders tight and biting his neck.

“That’s it baby, move your hips. I want to see you work for it.” Peter growled into his ear and Stiles moaned some more. He was frantic with the need to come and Peter’s words were like a spell, pulling his orgasm to the surface. “Look so beautiful like this, wanton and spread out for me. Chasing your pleasure.”

Stiles was gasping, so close he could taste it.

“That’s it baby boy, let go.” Peter urged, biting down on his ear, which was the final straw. Stiles shouted as his orgasm ripped through him and he came all over them both--some visceral part of him gleeful at marking the werewolf in that way.

Peter let go of Stiles’ cock and kept working at his own until he came with a grunt all over Stiles. It was dirty and Stiles reveled in it.

Instead of rolling to the side, Peter lowered himself until he was lying atop Stiles. Stiles couldn’t say he minded.

“So, Deadpool?” Stiles asked, basking in the afterglow as Peter nuzzled at him.

“Someone may have tipped me off that you were Spider-Man.” He felt Peter smile against his neck.

Stiles stopped and pulled Peter’s face away from this skin. “Wait, so you purposefully chose Deadpool? Was this your idea of a couple’s costume?” Stiles asked, lips splitting into a wide grin.

“Of course.” Peter replied, nonplussed. And damn.

“You’re perfect. Shit, don’t let that go to your head.” Stiles laughed, then winked “You’re definitely going to fuck me later, Wade.” .

Peter’s answering smirk sent shivers down his spine. This was definitely a Halloween to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
